The present invention relates to an element for removing dirt and snow from tires, and also to tires provided therewith.
It is known that dirt, snow and the like tend to adhere to the outer surface of the tires and fill their grooves. The tire covered with dirt and snow has worse engagement with the ground surface which substantially affects driving. When the tires is covered with dirt or snow to a certain extent, it is necessary to stop a vehicle and to clean the outer surface and desirably grooves of the tires. It is to be understood that cleaning during driving would be considerably more effective and acceptable. However, up to now known means did not allow to do so. No devices and methods have been proposed to clean the tires from dirt or snow during driving of a vehicle provided therewith.